


Cookies and sprinkles and feelings

by Luni_Ambrose



Series: Christmas collection 2020 [5]
Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Baking, Christmas Cookies, Cute, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: „Do you think Orange likes sprinkles? Or should I just leave them? Or just ice them?“The dog wiggled his tail like a manic, barking up at Chuck. „Yeah, thanks for nothing, Walt.“
Relationships: Orange Cassidy/Chuck Taylor
Series: Christmas collection 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040942
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Cookies and sprinkles and feelings

„Walter, get out of the way.. you psychopath dog.“ Chuck yelled at his tiny dog, a hot baking sheet in hand that he needed to put down because his stupid oven mitts had a freaking hole in them. Chuck had already burned his hand two times.

Carefully he placed the freshly baked cookies down before moving them onto a wire rack. „Do you think Orange likes sprinkles? Or should I just leave them? Or just ice them?“

The dog wiggled his tail like a manic, barking up at Chuck. „Yeah, thanks for _nothing_ , Walt.“

Chuck looked around in his kitchen. Or maybe it was the place where the big cookie war had taken place. There was literally no space without either flour, sugar or sprinkles. Walter was sitting in the corner, licking up some raw egg white.

Well, he certainly wasn’t a baker. But Chuck _tried_. Really hard. A couple days earlier his best friend had admitted that he loved home baked christmas cookies and that he barely got any. Being a good friend Chuck had started to plan out his baking marathon and went a little overboard. Well, Orange hadn’t told him _what_ kind of cookies. So he made five different ones.

The first batch of each ended up completely burning.

But at the end of the day Chuck had maybe 250 cookies spread around his apartment. Most of them still without decorations. Chuck looked at his watch. 2.30am. He let out a sigh and grabbed the next batch of cooled cookies.

Some of them got dipped in chocolate, some got some overly sweet icing. And sprinkles. Many. Too many maybe. But it was fun and they all were so freaking colorful.

Currently he was icing some chocolate stars before straight up throwing them into a huge bowl of mixed sprinkles.

Chuck’s hands were covered in whatever he had used the hours before, his back sore as hell. But a big smile was plastered across his face. He just knew that Orange would be happy and just the thought of his smile made his heart jump.

The more he thought about Orange he realized that maybe he was more than a friend for him. There were so many things he really appreciated and adored in his friend. And he certainly was damn attractive.

And he liked having him close, like really close. Smell him, play with his hair that always smelled like the gel he was using. Sometimes he would gently place a kiss on Orange’s forehead when they both were drunk. He _liked_ it. And he knew Orange did too cause his eyes would always fall shut and his body would relax.

Chuck lost himself a little bit in his thoughts up until Walter started barking like crazy. He snapped out of his little trance, realizing that his doorbell was ringing like crazy. While he rushed towards it he checked the time. It was 4 am.

It was Orange standing outside his apartment, his clothes wet and covered in snow.

„Chuck…“ he whispered with a shaking voice.

„What the fuck? Are you okay? Get in…“ Chuck said and let his friend enter. Quickly he grabbed a big towel from the bathroom and helped Orange undress to his black boxer briefs. He rushed up to grab some clothes for him. There was always enough hidden in the corner of his bed room. Often they would get terribly drunk and Orange would have to change in the morning.

He found his friend in the kitchen, mouth full of cookies and a happy smile on his face.

„ _Surprise_ … made them for you. Seems like you ruined the surprise.“ Chuck muttered and tossed the clothes on the counter.

„They are tasty…“ Orange said, stuffing another one into his mouth. There was chocolate and some sprinkles dripping down the corner of his mouth.

Chuck wasn’t sure why but he closed the distance between them and gently whiped it away. He looked slightly down to look into Orange’s face.

„Hey, I wanted to eat that later on…“ Orange smirked and grabbed Chuck’s hand to bring it up to his lips. Carefully his lips wrapped around Chuck’s thumb.

He still wasn’t breaking eye contact as he started _sucking_ on it.

„Please stop, Orange. That’s not _funny_.“ Chuck let out a whimper as he tried to back away but his friend wasn’t letting him go.

With a loud pop he let go of his thumb. „I know it’s not funny. And I don’t want it to be. I… I _want_ you, Chuckie. God, I’m in love with you. I know I’m drunk but I needed to get that off my chest once and for all.“ Orange’s eyes were sparkling.

Chuck just stood there for a second, his brain barely functional before he finally leaned down to place a kiss on his friend’s lips.

Their foreheads rested against each other as their lips parted. „I love you…“ Chuck whispered softly.

They kissed, once again. Both of their bodies flooded with love and affection.

And Walter was barking like the tiny, adorable psychopath dog he was.


End file.
